Under-Where?
Quotes Recap Alex: Previously on Total Drama Craziness Presents: Next Top Model, 14 girls donned navy blue clothing for their photo shoot. Before the shoot, Caitlin formed an alliance with Tina, Frieda and Ciara. Tyne impressed and possibly shocked everyone when she submitted the best photo. But it was down to Rebekah and Nancy. Even though Rebekah injured her ankle, she was safe from elimination and Nancy went home. Only 13 girls remain, but only one will become the next top model. Model Misbehaviour Rebekah: (Conf) I just don't get why I didn't get kicked off last night, I broke my ankle and choked my photo shoot. I hope my broken ankle doesn't affect the next shoot. Loretta: (Conf) So Caitlin the (bleep) is forming an alliance with Saint Ciara, Prom Queen Frieda and Kim Kardashian wannabe Tina. You know what I'm gonna do to Caitlin when I ever see her? I'm gonna beat the fucking crap so badly, she'll be forced to leave the competition due to severe injuries. Ciara: I wonder what the next theme is? Caitlin: If it's a beach theme, I might have the next shoot in the bag. Tina: Maybe we get to make an ad for make up or something. Frieda: Ooh, I like that. Loretta: There you are, bitch! I'm gonna smash your fucking ass! Caitlin: Oh shit! (runs off) Loretta: You shouldn't be here, you fucking she male! (Slaps Caitlin) Frieda: Hey! Leave Caitlin alone! She's our friend. Loretta: She called me a slut! In fact, she isn't the first person to call me that. You know what? Where's Jessie? I wanna smash her fucking head in! Frieda: You are not smashing anyone's head, Loretta. If you do, you could get disqualified. Alex: Ok, what's going on here? Ciara: Loretta's attempting to beat up Caitlin. Alex: Loretta, come here. Loretta: Fine, whatever. Alex: Loretta, I want you to stop picking on Caitlin or I'll personally boot you off the show. Loretta: But Caitlin called me a slut. Alex: I don't care, stop bullying her. It's Cool, Bra. Tyne: Hey guys, Alex Mail! Alex: (In video) Hi guys, who's confident enough to shed their top layer and show off the goods? Octavia: Ew, we have to pose nude? I'm out! Barbara: Same. Next Day... Alex: Hi girls. All Girls: Hi Alex. Priscilla: Alex, why aren't you fully dressed? Alex: Because today's photo shoot will have you guys pose in your underwear. Octavia: (Conf) Oh thank god she didn't say we had to pose nude. Alex: And today's special guest is none other than my 18-year-old son, Lance Dunnigan. Lance: Hey guys. Jocelyn: Hi asshole. Lance: What did you just call me!? Alex: Woah Lance, calm down. And Jocelyn, please don't call Lancey-poo bad names. Lance: Mom, you just embarrassed me infront of the barrel of the camera. Alex: Ok girls, you have 25 minutes to change into your underwear, and feel free to wear some accessories as well. Priscilla: (Conf) Seriously? A photo shoot in my underwear? This has got to be the most disgusting photo shoot ever! I don't mind if I have to model in a meat dress, I don't mind if I have to model in a furkini, but modeling in my underwear is just fucking gross! Alex: Ok Tyne, you ready? Tyne: Oh yeah. (Takes her robe off) Alex: Lance, would you do the honours? Lance: Sure. (Takes pictures) 10 minutes later... Lance: Ok Octavia, I want you to drop your robe and gimme your best poses in your underwear. Octavia: You better not suggest that I should take my bra off at one point. Lance: Chill Octavia, I won't suggest that. Who the hell am I, Glenn Quagmire? (Octavia laughs and poses) 30 minutes later... Lance: Priscilla, you're up. Priscilla: I don't wanna do this, posing in underwear is disgusting! Lance: Come on Priscilla, it's not that bad. All you have to do is give the entire viewing world your best poses in your underwear. Here, I'll show you. (Takes his shirt and pants off and poses) Priscilla: I'm a Pageant Queen and I think posing in my underwear is so fucking wrong. Lance: Suit yourself, Priscilla. If you don't do the shoot, you obviously get the boot. Priscilla: Well that's just fine because this challenge is as vile as what we see in Sex Education. 20 minutes later... Lance: Ok Rebekah, we're going to do you now. Just take your robe off and I'll start taking photos of you when you're ready. Rebekah: Sure thing Lance. By the way, are you going to take pictures of my ankles because one of them is broken. Lance: I'll try not to take pictures below the knees. Rebekah: Thanks. 3 hours later... Tina: (Conf) I think I did better than anyone else today because I did strike a few sexy poses, and I mean Kim Kardashian-style poses. Jocelyn: (Conf) I so hope I get called earlier than 11th this time because I might get kicked off when there's 11 girls left. Ciara: Come join quick, Alex Mail! Frieda: (Reads e-mail) Hi girls. You all looked sexy in your underwear today, but only 12 of you will still have what it takes on becoming the next top model. Love, Alex. Call-Out Time Alex: Hi girls. All Girls: Hi Alex. Alex: Well today, you guys had the confidence to pose in your underwear, but one of you girls will be going home. I will now talk with the judges. Alex: So judges, who's performance was the best? Chaim: Jessie did pretty well in this, but she could have done better if she wore a backwards cap. Esmerelda: Same here. Elleanor: I think Barbara did the best performance because her pose had not too much or little butt exposure and breast exposure. Chaim: I might agree on that. Alex: Who do you think should leave the competition? Chaim, Elleanor and Esmerelda: Priscilla. Elleanor: That girl refused to do the photo shoot, so she gets an automatic zero from all of us. 15 minutes later... Alex: All right girls, the judges and I have made a decision and I have 12 photographs in my hand. If I do not call out your name, you must pack your bags and leave the mansion. The first photo I'm going to hand out is... Barbara. Barbara: Yay! Thanks Alex. Alex: We all thought you had not too much or too little butt and breast exposure. Next person I'm gonna call is... Jessie. Jessie: Oh my gosh, really? Alex: Yep, you looked really hip in your underwear. The only thing missing was a backwards cap, but otherwise it was really good. Jessie: Thanks Alex. Alex: Third place goes to Oliviyah. Oliviyah: I don't remember doing this on a toilet. Did Lance change the scene? Alex: Not sure. The next three names I'm going to call out are Frieda, Tina and Ciara. 2 minutes later... Alex: Next person I'm going to call out is Jocelyn. Jocelyn: Seriously, eleventh again? Alex: Yes Jocelyn, for the third time in a row. But next time, perhaps you should try harder. Jocelyn: Ok Alex, thanks. Alex: Rebekah and Priscilla, please step forward. Priscilla: (Conf) How the fuck did I end up in the Bottom 2 with that stinky Mexican? Alex: I only have one photograph in my hand and it represents who still has a chance at becoming the next top model. And this last photograph goes to... Rebekah. Rebekah: Thank you Alex. Priscilla: WHAT!? Are you fucking kidding me!? You picked that filthy Mexican over the glamorous me? I'm the one with more looks than her! Why the fuck am I getting eliminated? Alex: Priscilla, you've been eliminated because you refused to do today's photo shoot. Priscilla: Well it was disgusting as fuck! Alex: I don't care, you still had to do it. Priscilla: You know what? Fuck you Alex! Your son tried to rape me earlier. Lance: Not true. Alex: Don't insult my son like that, now just go before I call the police on you. Priscilla: Fine, but before I go I'm gonna do this (kicks Rebekah in the shin, then spits on Jessie's face) Jessie: Hey, what did I do? Priscilla: You're a (bleep) Jessie, that's what! Trivia * The Scores of each contestant were the following: ** Barbara - 36.5 / 40 ** Jessie - 35.7 / 40 ** Oliviyah - 35.2 / 40 ** Frieda - 34.7 / 40 ** Tina - 34.5 / 40 ** Ciara - 33.9 / 40 ** Tyne - 32.1 / 40 ** Caitlin - 31.4 / 40 ** Octavia - 30.7 / 40 ** Loretta - 29.9 / 40 ** Jocelyn - 28.5 / 40 ** Rebekah - 26.7 / 40 ** Priscilla - 0 / 40 * Priscilla refused to do the photo shoot because posing in her underwear is beyond disgusting. ** This has caused Priscilla to get a zero from the judges. * This is the second time Rebekah is in the Bottom 2. * When Priscilla found out she was eliminated, she got very angry. * As of Priscilla's elimination, Dorm 4 is now empty. Gallery Barbara Underwear.JPG|Barbara's winning photo Jessie Underwear.jpg|Jessie gets second place. Oliviyah Underwear.jpg|Oliviyah gets third place Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes